cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Unai Kemen
Someone got lazy In the Take some readings from the ruptures mission, someone got really lazy. All three missions have the same objective and the same completion text. 20:04, 27 September 2006 (PDT) Unai mission change: Investigate The New Dimension Unai's "Investigate the new dimension" mission that goes to Tau Delta 8-7 has been changed. As of 5-MAR-2008, the mission title is "Investigate the new dimension", and the objective is "Seek clues". (It was "Investigate the Nemesis Automaton World" and "Disable refueling machines- 4 machines to disable".) The mission text is nearly identical- it has changed from... "I've got a job for you to do. Portal Corporation just located a new dimension. We're calling it Tau Delta 8-7 for right now, but the first person to explore it gets to choose the unofficial name. If you're up for it, that could be you. What do you say? Want to explore a brand new dimension? When I say brand new, of course, I merely mean newly discovered. This world has had millennia to develop and grow on its own. It's possible you'll find just about anything there, so be on your guard." ...to "Character, I've got a job for you to do. Portal Corporation just located a new dimension. We're calling it Tau Delta 8-7 for right now, but the first person to explore it gets to choose the unofficial name. If you're up for it, that could be you. What do you say? Want to explore a brand new dimension? When I say brand new, of course, I merely mean newly discovered. This world has had millennia to develop and grow on its own. It's possible you'll find just about anything there, so be on your guard." . The point to the mission is to find a coffin. In one instance of this map, the coffin was at coordinates -1772.9 252.0 2514.4; your mileage may vary. When you click on the coffin, you receive the following clue: "Nemesis' epitaph The epitaph on the obelisk read: I no longer have any hope of saving myself from this despicable disease. One thought alone consoles me: my creations will not allow a single thing to survive me. They will rule this world forever, alone, in the name of Nemesis." The message you see in your chat window after this is "The coffin contains the unburied remains of Nemesis." The message you see in your chat window when you exit the mission is "You learned the secrets of this strange new dimension." If you phone the mission in to Unai Kemen, his response is "I need to know everything you've learned about that new dimension. You had better report in person for debriefing." In person, Kemen says "There was nothing left on that world but old Nemesis automatons? What happened to all the people? I think that we have to assume that the Nemesis of Tau Delta 8-7 did something terrible to his world. Character, I think you should go back. It could be that there are still people there in hiding, but they can't come out for fear of the automatons. If we allow Nemesis' leftover robots to run rampant across that planet, It'll be a dead world forever. There have to be some sort of refueling machines in the area; even Nemesis' steam-powered creations can't run forever without some system for refilling their resevoirs. (sic) I need you to find those machines and eliminate them." Kemen then automatically gives you another mission, whether you want it or not: "Disable refueling machines", which begins at the same portal as the previous one. Nuadu 17:41, 5 March 2008 (UTC)